Rules Of Engagement
by Wanabee
Summary: What happens when Logan & Veronica are spotted at the Sunset Regent making plans for a honeymoon? What do you do when all your friends find out you're engaged? AU starts at Ruskie Business
1. Wedding Bells

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: Although the fic contains no curse words, some are implied or censored out!

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

Author's Note: A special thanks must be issued to my new partner in crime Red Devil.

For ideas, support and guidance. She was kind enough to come up with the marvelous title. Please Review! Sorry it is so short.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan Kane strolled through the halls of Neptune High, watching as the smiling faces passed him by and silent words were whispered behind his back. It had been like this for a while now, ever since Lilly had died. Everyone had taken it upon themselves to make sure that the 'King of Neptune' really was coping with the loss of his beloved sister. Most were too stupid to understand that the constant whispering that was always left in the wake of his presence did nothing to help with the pain of loss. It wasn't until he walked past the newsroom that he was snapped out of his daze.

Logan Echolls, his best friend and confidante stormed out of the news room a strange expression etched across his features. It was understandable that Logan was upset, I mean after all his mom had just died and it was a relief to Duncan to see that his friend no longer appeared to be in denial, he could only hope. Duncan was about to chase after his close friend, but the very familiar figure of Veronica Mars racing after Logan stopped him.

"Logan! Wait!" Veronica yelled at the tall figure that was progressing towards the closest exit.

The tiny figure raced down the hallway completely unaware that the love of her life had been watching the whole scene with a bemused expression gracing his features. _What on earth was Veronica Mars doing with Logan Echolls?_ Convincing himself that it was nothing of consequence Duncan Kane continued his walk out into the quad, casting a quick glance towards his ex and his best friend before taking his rightful seat at the 09er table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later at the Sunset Regent**

Duncan Kane watched from afar as the love of his life, HIS Veronica walked through the middle of town, a sparkling diamond ring gracing her engagement finger. Glancing at dainty wrist Veronica ran for it, completely unaware of the fact that her ex-boyfriend was trailing curiously behind her.

Duncan POV.

_What the hell is going on? Veronica, MY Veronica is engaged? How could I not know about this? When did it happen? She wasn't dating anyone before I left. Was she?!_

Veronica rushed into the hotel lobby giving Logan a very warm welcome and uttering a few words that Duncan couldn't hear. Approaching the clerk Veronica pasted a huge grin across her delicate features.

"Hello. My fiancé and I would like to look at some honeymoon suites." Veronica continued to grin as she placed a bejeweled hand upon Logan's arm ensuring that the hotel clerk caught a glimpse of the impressive ring that was sparkling on her finger.

With her free hand Veronica pulled out a giant white, frilly scrapbook, slamming it upon the reception desk and flipping through the pages.

"Here's sort of what I had in mind," said a still smiling Veronica.

The clerk who now looked thoroughly impressed cast a glance at Logan who simply smiled.

"Wow sugar puss, someone's been busy." Logan quipped as he gave the girl standing next to him a quick kiss atop her head.

---------------------------------------------

**Duncan's POV:**

_What the hell is going on? Since when had Veronica and Logan ever spent any time together whatsoever? They hated each other! And now she was kissing him and talking about honeymoon suites. Is that why she ran after him today? Why Logan seemed happier than he should have been giving the unfortunate circumstances? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was his and his alone. Veronica and Duncan forever! What the hell did Logan think he was doing? What the hell did Veronica think she was doing? Sht!!!! How could this have happened?_

Duncan Kane walked away from the hotel and the woman he loved. Unable to deal with the emotions that threatened to consume him, heart, body and soul. Slowly Duncan made his way through the cold, unfriendly streets of Neptune, ignoring the stares and whispers that usually accompanied him ever since day that Lilly had died.

_How could this be happening? When had things gone so wrong? When did his life become so effed up?_

**Flashback:**

Veronica stood at her locker so full of hope and light as she spoke to Lilly. He still hadn't told Veronica they were over yet, not sure he'd have the courage to tell her when she was so close, waiting to be touched and held. She didn't even see him and Logan until they were close and her eyes lit up at the sight of him, Duncan Kane. They always did that when he was around? So why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just tell her he loved her instead of slowly ripping her heart out an inch at a time? All he knew was that it was better this way. It was for her own good and sooner or later she'd realize that everything he did was for her benefit. Even as he thought this Duncan knew something was wrong, if this was for her own good then why did it feel like he was slowly dying inside?

**End Flashback….**


	2. The Beginning of a Long Day

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: Although the fic contains no curse words, some are implied or censored out!

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story I will try to answer some of your questions at the bottom of the page. Also another thanks to Red Devil for her little push through the door. Also to clear up any confusion Veronica and Logan are NOT engaged just yet! As you may remember they pretended to be engaged in Ruskie Business and as this is an alternate version of that episode they are once again pretending. For further details read the bottom of the page!

------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving a slightly disgruntled Logan in the Sunset Regent's lobby, Veronica decided to make her way back to school to check upon the suckers that got stuck 'preparing' the auditorium for the dance. Although it was no longer her responsibility Veronica always felt somewhat sorry for her former friends as they begrudgingly marched towards their decorating duties and hours of free labor.

As Veronica entered the auditorium she couldn't fight a smile as the angelic form of Meg Manning made her way towards the usually ominous blonde.

"Hey Veronica! How are you?" said a grinning Meg as her infectious enthusiasm slowly caught on.

"Hey Meg. I just thought I'd see how everyone is here at dance central. And I brought you a present." Veronica forced a smile as she held up a bag of glitter. "I know how you festive types LOVE the glitter."

Giggling slightly, Meg freed Veronica's hands of the glitter and handed it off to a passing freshman guy. Obviously there to try to make nice with the 'in' crowd. Casting a nervous glance around Meg lowered her voice before addressing Veronica once more.

"Um… Veronica, I was wondering….well have you made any progress on the secret admirer front."

Smirking slightly Veronica winked at the girl before her before sheepishly answering.

"Well I don't have any specific, but I do know someone that will probably be able to help! Meet me at the Neptune Police Station tomorrow at 4 and all will be revealed."

Before her new counterpart could reply Veronicas held a finger to her lips as a less than happy Duncan approached the blonde duo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Veronica walked into school the next day amidst a sea of whispers and pointed glares.

**Veronica's POV-**

_Ah life as Neptune's most hated. I love the smell of vicious rumors in the morning. I wonder what it is this time?! Maybe I ran over some disabled kid in the LaBaron and ran off with his lunch money. We can only hope._

Slowly making her way through the parking lot Veronica noticed the absence of a certain yellow monstrosity and decided that its owner was probably still on stake out duty. Sighing to herself, Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of one Logan Echolls. Veronica smiled at Duncan as he rushed past. Listening to Logan's latest inspirational message, Veronica decided to leave a message for the feisty young VIP.

"Hi Logan, it's Veronica. Remember me? Short, blonde, annoying with just a pinch of obnoxious. Call me when you get this message. I have some exciting new developments for you."

_Okay, so probably not a good idea to lie to the grieving party boy but at least he'll call me know._

After stowing away her cell Veronica came face to face with her newly found BFF who quickly fell into step beside her.

"Hey V, you should hear what they're saying about you today! Even you'd be surprised."

"There goes my disabled boy theory!" noticing Wallace's glance Veronica stopped in her tacks and glared at him. "What?!"

"Oh there's certainly a disabled boy in the story just not one that'd you'd be expecting."

"Okay Wallace, the suspense is killing me. Spill."

Shaking his head Wallace reached into his bag and pulled out a crumpled magazine shoving it into his friend's hands and taking in a nervous breath.

Veronica's jaw almost hit the ground as she saw looked at the cover of some popular, cheesy tabloid magazine.

_Sht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

There on the cover of US! Weekly was a beaming Veronica and Logan kissing in the lobby of the Sunset Regent a very expensive diamond shimmering on Veronica's finger. And in writing above the 'happy couple's' heads was the caption: "Wedding Bell's for Echoll's."

Before she could even utter a word Veronica's phone went off. Pulling it out of her bag Veronica was shocked to hear the voice of Keith Mars.

"_Hi honey. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

"Nope. Can't think of anything. Wait, you haven't spoken to any biker's lately cause I swear I only slept with the one."

"_Very funny, sweetie. But no. I was actually wondering why the apple of my eye is splashed across the cover of all the tabloid's getting all cuddly with one of Neptune's brightest?"_

"Would you believe, it's just a big misunderstanding?"

"_No but as I don't actually want to believe that my only daughter is about to become a blushing bride I guess I'll just go with that answer for now. However you have a lot of explaining to do young lady"_

"Don't I know it! Bye Dad."

Once again stowing away her phone, Veronica took a steadying breath before entering the main halls of Neptune High. Despite the mental preparation for entering the school Veronica was still uneased by the silence that occurred the second her foot came through the door. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way to her locker and Veronica could feel Wallace shift nervously beside her.

"I'll catch ya later Supafly! I have something I gotta do."

Shooting a glare at the departing figure of Wallace, Veronica once again put up her inner walls and tried to smile at some of the awestruck students. Veronica had now decided that among other things she'd find out where the picture's of her and Logan had come from.

_Things to Do:_

_Find a new best friend._

_Reveal the identity of one very sly secret admirer._

_Track down a dead woman._

_Talk to Logan._

_And confront some very lovely reporters._

_This was going to be one long day._

A/N: Please review!!! I am open to suggestions! Anything good or bad will be taken in stride. Now to address my adoring public.

**LoVefan4ever:** Thanks for the encouragement! I hope the new chapter doesn't disappoint.

**jcool789: **I'm glad you like it!

**xosummerxo: **As you can see Duncan probably doesn't have to tell anyone about the 'engagement'.

**Literati and naley: **Do not fear! I am a LoVe shipper also so there probably won't be any DuVe action. Or will there? Lol. Some 09'er reactions coming up soon.

**MarsLoVe4eVer: **As you may remember in this episode Veronica and Logan pretend to be engaged to try to gain access to 'Lynn's Suite' so as of yet Veronica and Logan are not actually engaged. Hope that helps clear the confusion.

**Vmfan387:** Thanks for the review!!!

**blondiebabi07: **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**RogueAvril : **I'm really glad you like the story. As for Duncan's reasoning for the break-up, all will be revealed in due course.

**ghostworld: **Here's the new update! Tell me what you think.

**RBDFAN: **Thanks for the review lol! It put a smile on my face.


	3. Perturbed and Disturbed

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: Although the fic contains no curse words, some are implied or censored out!

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

----------------------------------------------------------

Veronica's first few lessons of the day went by unbelievably slow as many of the students were repeatedly asked not to turn in their seats to stare at a now frustrated Veronica as she tried her best to go unnoticed. As the bell for rang for lunch Veronica made her way to her usual table in the quad. Sitting down Veronica opened her brand new laptop and turned on her ipod hoping that her more than ignorant classmates would be able to take a hint.

After several minutes of bubblegum pop (_I won't tell if you don't)_ Veronica was disturbed from her investigations by a very perturbed and disturbed Madison Sinclair. Sighing heavily Veronica focused once more on the computer screen in front of her in the hopes that Madison would walk away or even better be struck by lightning. Sadly, Veronica was once again forced to focus on her attentions on the self-absorbed prom queen as she 'politely' cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Madison, are you lost? The other egocentric snot-rags that you call friends usually populate over there," said Veronica as she motioned towards a group of 09ers that were all huddled around the shouting form of one Dick Casablancas.

"Whatever, VER-ON-I-CA," drawing out every syllable Madison rolled her eyes and smirked meaning this could only be trouble. "Just so you know. Now that you've managed to trap Logan, don't think that you're one of us..."

"Drat, my dreams are dashed once more. How ever will I live?" Veronica tried to hide the smile that she was masking behind her feigned boredom. "But if you'll excuse me Madison. I have important things to do. Weddings are a lot of hard work."

Collecting her things Veronica promptly stood up and walked away leaving behind her an extremely angry Madison.

--------------------------------------------

As Veronica approached her locker she was surprised to see everyone's favorite dick, Dick Casablancas. _Wasn't he just in the quad? Amusing the mindless masses? _Steeling herself for what was going to be a complex conversation Veronica approached Richard Casablancas prepared for a battle of wits which she was sure to win.

"What's up Ronnie? So you and Logan are..." Dick added some nice hip thrusts and grunts before continuing his question, "now?"

"Ah Dick Casablancas where have you been all my life?" said Veronica as she whacked her locker door into the blonde's smirking face.

"So I've been thinking…"

"Well there's a first time for everything. Just be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself. Who else will take advantage of drunken, clueless freshman if the great Dick isn't here?" said Veronica as she tried to use this time of confusion to escape Neptune's greatest skeeze.

"Wow Ronnie, I never knew you cared. Anyway, I was thinking, now that you and Logan are all hot and heavy, do I have to be nice to you?"

"Only if you want to keep you're manhood intact, but from what I've heard you wouldn't really be able to tell."

As Veronica continued down the hall towards her journalism class she couldn't help but notice that she'd now grown a tail.

"Veronica, just so you know. If you hurt Logan, you'll pay."

With that new piece of information Dick Casablancas detached himself from Veronica's side.

_Was it just me or did Dick Casablancas actually just protect his friend?! Wow! All part of the wonderful puzzle that is Richard Casablancas Jr._

-----------------------------------------

Veronica's last class for the day was finished and although she hadn't discovered yet how the picture's of her and Logan had surfaced, Veronica had managed to get in touch with a contact who agreed to do some further investigating.

Glancing at her watch Veronica made her way to the Neptune Police Headquarters to deal with Meg's new admirer.

-------------------------------------------

Veronica was now face to face with the dark hair and brown eyes of a very attractive police officer.

"Hey Leo, how's things?" said a slightly blushing Veronica.

"Miss Mars. Do you have something to confess?"

"Well now that you mention it I did listen to Britney Spears on my way over here. Whew! I'm glad I've got THAT off my chest." Now noticing a very 'flattering' portrait of herself on a pillar Veronica once again focused her attentions on the attractive officer once more.

"What is that?"

"Oh, we have the sketch artist up from San Diego. Figured I'd test him out. He's not bad." Said Leo, a smirk finding its way onto his lips.

"I don't have horns."

Meg stood back in awe watching as her friend exchanged playful banter with the man before her.

Scratching his head sheepishly Leo only shrugged, "Guess not. Memory is a funny thing. So Veronica what can I do for you?"

Smirking slightly Veronica continued, "Well I can think of a lot of things but for today I just need a tinny, tiny favor."

Sighing Leo nodded, "What do you need?"

"You guys get phone records here right?" Veronica continued when she received a nod. "You see my friend Meg here has been getting these weird calls, but it's a private number and we'd really like to see who we're dealing with it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Leo you're a prince."

"When was the last call?" asked Leo trying to hide a smile.

Stepping forward Meg answered the nice officer's questions as Veronica's phone rang.

"Mars here."

"_Hey Veronica, I got some info on your new found fame."_

"Ah Patrick, what would I do without you?"

"_You might actually have to do some of the grunt work yourself. Anyway I asked around and it turns out the guys that took your picture all got anonymous tips saying that someone big was at the Sunset Regent."_

"Any idea who tipped off our friends in the press?"

"_Well they didn't bother checking the number but lucky for you I did. Turns out Trina Echolls just got back from Australia and didn't feel she was getting enough attention."_

"Trina, I should have guessed. Thanks Patrick."

"_No problem Veronica. Just one question though, what were you and Logan Echolls doing at a hotel?"_

"Sorry Pat, I don't talk to journalists."

"_Come on Veronica. I won't tell."_

"Bye Patrick."

Finally the puzzle pieces were coming together. So Trina Echolls was back in Neptune and causing trouble. What a surprise. Connecting the dots Veronica realized that Logan's heart was about to be broken again the second Trina walked into the hotel's lobby. Hoping to beat the vicious attention seeker to the punch Veronica dialed Logan's number for the second time that day.

_Come on Logan pick up. Please pick up. On the other hand. How do you tell a guy that his mom is in fact dead? _

When Logan's voicemail came up Veronica decided to leave yet another message.

"Logan it's Veronica. Please call me when you get this. I'm on way over. Don't do anything stupid."

Turning to face Meg, Veronica forced a sad smile.

"Meg I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Nodding Meg smiled at the girl before her. Veronica Mars wasn't the same girl she used to be. When Lilly had died Veronica changed and it became apparent that the sweet faced innocence that once was Veronica would be forever forgotten. But as Meg saw the concerned etched across Veronica's face she questioned this belief. Maybe the old Veronica was in there somewhere after all. The Veronica that would always be in love with Logan Echolls, even if she didn't know it. Watching as Veronica ran off Meg turned to Leo with a new look spread across her delicate features. Veronica may never get with Logan so what was wrong with finding a new guy for her detective friend.

----------------------------------------

Pulling into the parking lot of the Sunset Regent Veronica raced into the hotel lobby relief flooding her as she saw the sleeping form of Logan Echolls on the couch. Clearly oblivious to the heart ache he was about to receive.

_Dear diary, how do you tell an obligatory psychotic jackass that his world was about to come down around his ears. Scratch that. How do you tell a guy he's lost everything he held dear? _

Looking at the peaceful figure on the couch Veronica couldn't bring herself to wake him. Why did she care about him so much? This was the guy that had made her life miserable. Why did Veronica Mars care what happened to Logan Echolls? _Come on Veronica be honest with yourself at least. _So why did Veronica care about Logan? The answer- _I love him._

_-------------------------------------_

Author's Note:

Once again I find myself saying please review! Any ideas, you may have, please add them. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed over the last couple of days I hope you enjoyed my latest update. To my partner in crime Red Devil- thank you once again for encouraging me and telling me what I needed to hear. Now to answer some questions.

**Red Devil: **Logan's reactions will be explored next chapter. I'm glad you like the story.

**jcool789: **thanks for the compliment.

**XXspuffster101XX: **thank you for your advice. I will try to keep it in mind. I'm glad you like the story. I hope you find the update enjoyable.

**ghostworld: **I'm glad you like my characterizations and the glitter lol. Thanks for your input. I hope you like the new chapter.

**breezygirl81: **I'm glad you're enjoying it. Logan's reactions will be coming up soon.

**LoVefan4ever: **Thanks for the review! More Logan coming soon.

**RogueAvril: **I'm glad you liked the shopping list lol and the magazine. Logan will be featuring more heavily from now on.

**LoVer24: **As you can see Leo is in the story however, I'm a LoVe shipper. I am trying to incorporate other events from the series. As for Duncan you'll just have to wait to find out.

**Xosummerxo: **thanks for your review. As for Aaron I hadn't actually considered his reaction but I will make sure to incorporate him somehow.

**Literati and naley forever: **Thanks for the review. Sorry to report there may be some DuVe action but whether it's one sided or not will have to wait.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to you all but I will do my best next time. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember to REVIEW!!!**


	4. Hotels, Whores and Dances

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: Although the fic contains no curse words, some are implied or censored out!

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed most of you should have received messages!!! Please review and story suggestions are always welcome.

---------------------------------

_Previously:_

_Pulling into the parking lot of the Sunset Regent Veronica raced into the hotel lobby relief flooding her as she saw the sleeping form of Logan Echolls on the couch. Clearly oblivious to the heart ache he was about to receive._

_Dear diary, how do you tell an obligatory psychotic jackass that his world was about to come down around his ears. Scratch that. How do you tell a guy he's lost everything he held dear? _

_Looking at the peaceful figure on the couch Veronica couldn't bring herself to wake him. Why did she care about him so much? This was the guy that had made her life miserable. Why did Veronica Mars care what happened to Logan Echolls? Come on Veronica be honest with yourself at least. So why did Veronica care about Logan? The answer- I love him._

----------------------------------

It had been an hour, an hour that seemed to span all eternity. Veronica Mars, bad ass and PI extraordinaire sat on the lobby's sofa Logan's head cradled gently in her lap, as she tenderly stroked his hair, trying to fight the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Looking down at the head in her lap, Veronica dreaded the moment he woke up. He looked so at peace, so innocent and hopeful, he started to look like the Logan that she loved so long ago. And the second he woke up she would have to be the one to rob his face of the handsome smile and look of utter contentment that he had whilst snuggled in her arms.

_Falling for Logan Echolls? Smart move Veronica._

Sighing slightly Veronica tried to fight back her tears as she realized what she had to do. Logan Echolls would always hate her for what she'd done and everything that came after. Her giving the final blow would only further cement their rocky relationship.

Silently Veronica cried, for everything she'd ever had and lost, for everything that could have been and never was, and for everything that should have been but never will. That night Veronica cried for Logan and the longing that she felt but could never show.

As Veronica quietly wept she failed to notice the big brown eyes that were now staring up from her lap.

Logan watched silently as Veronica shed the tears she had been holding on for little over a year. It was good to finally see that maybe the new Veronica did have some emotion after all; maybe he hadn't completely destroyed the only woman besides his mother that he had ever truly loved. Looking back on his experiences Logan had realized that he wasn't mad at Veronica for telling Lilly that he had cheated on her, he was mad at himself for ever letting Veronica see that side of him, for not being able to become the man that she deserved.

Trying to hide the fact that he'd been watching her for the last five minutes Logan feigned sleep again, before slowly 'waking up' dazed and confused.

"Veronica?" said Logan as he slowly sat up.

Wiping her eyes Veronica once again hid behind her new persona, pulling it around her like a safety blanket, the one thing that could keep out the cold and leave her fully in tact.

"Wow Logan I'm surprised you remember me. Do you not answer your phone anymore? Or did daddy dearest take it away?" said the intrepid blonde, an unnaturally hostile edge to her voice.

_Gee Veronica real smooth. Why don't I just insert the knife right now?!_

"Not that I care Veronica but what are you doing here? I mean we're not exactly BFFs incase you missed the memo."

Clutching her hand to her chest Veronica feigned hurt and continued. "You mean the witty repartee and slashed tires aren't a symbol of you undying love? Gee Logan that really hurts."

"Seriously Ronnie, what's going on?"

Veronica sighed and looked up into his eyes. How could she possibly steal rob him of that tiny glimmer of hope that had been stolen away from her so long ago? _Pull yourself together Mars, this is what you do. Dear Diary how __do__ you tell a rich egocentric brat that everything he's ever known really is coming to an end? The truth is you just do._

Before Veronica could even utter a syllable Logan caught her glance behind him, eyes widening in fear. Before he could question it Veronica's hand slid into his own providing a moment of calm before the hurricane that was Trina Echolls came hurtling towards them.

"Hey little brother, and Veronica?! Gee it's so great to see you guys again. You look great! NOT!!!!" as Trina spoke Veronica fought hard not to flinch under the woman's venomous glances.

"Trina? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Australia?" Logan tried to hide the unevenness in his voice as he slowly figured the truth about his mother. Strangely enough Veronica's hand in his own seemed to keep him centered.

"Yeah well that didn't work out. So I come back this hell hole."

"Say hell hole, wasn't that the title of your last playboy layout?" said Logan, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes.

"Funny little brother. Hey maybe I can be the ring girl at one of your bum fights. Maybe then I'll get some publicity or are you going or hog it all to yourself again?"

Logan shot a confused look at Veronica before continuing, "What the hell are you talking about Trina?

"Well let's see there was the bum fights, nice work by the way. And your mum dying, oh the waterworks. Not to mention you and your new floozy on the cover of US weekly. Congratulations you two. Imagine my surprise when the press that came here to give me some much needed publicity end up taking snaps of you two love birds? You always did like the attention. Oh the stories you would tell about Aaron. He's the big bad wolf right? The cigarette burns, broken noses. And how your pathetic mother used to wait on you. Poor little Logan…"

Looking at Logan Veronica couldn't even hide her concern as she listened to Trina ramble on.

"Wow we should get together and do this more often." Clenching his free hand into a fist Logan tried to concentrate on the calming influence of the short blonde beside him.

Deciding that their little exchange had gone on enough Veronica decided to intervene.

"It's good to see you Trina but Logan and I really should go."

Logan and Veronica watched on as Trina walked away. Logan's tension eased as Veronica gently pulled him aside, gently cupping his face in her hand and staring into his beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"Logan I'm…"

Before Veronica could pronounce another syllable Logan was in her arms sobbing, clutching to her like a safety line. Veronica's heart ached for the man in her arms, the man who had lost so much, not unlike herself. Rubbing soothing circles against his back and quietly stroking his hair, Veronica watched the strongest man she knew breakdown completely.

As the sobbing turned to silent tears Logan looked up at Veronica. Still unsure what he'd ever done to deserve her in his life, to have her by his side. Tears streaking his face Logan pulled the gorgeous woman into his arms and kissed her, as if she was the only thing on the planet that would keep him alive.

As the kiss came to an end Veronica stood there stunned and breathless unsure how to react to this newest development. Before she even had a chance to run her phone began to ring. Looking awkwardly at Logan, Veronica pulled out her phone and couldn't hide a smile as she heard a very familiar voice on the other end.

"_Hey Leo, got anything to tell this gorgeous face of mine?"_

"_Not that I can remember," Leo retorted playfully._

"_Well that memory of yours is a little funny. I mean seriously Leo horns? I love the portrait but if you're gonna give me horns you could at least remember that they're there to hold up the halo. Gosh you men!"_

"_And here I was going to give you some info on your mystery stalker. I guess you'll have to convince me that you deserve such privileged information, Veronica."_

"_I guess I'll just have to give up."_

"_Or you could go out with me?"_

Logan immediately wanted to kill whatever guy Veronica was on the phone with. And as he saw her face turn suddenly serious he couldn't help but wonder if maybe now, her feelings towards this Leo were lesser now after their kiss.

"_Why officer I do believe that's bribery!" _turning serious Veronica tried to steer the conversation in another direction while she was near Logan. It was just too awkward_. "So what news do you have for me? Hang on let me find a pen!" _said Veronica as she rifled through her bag.

Quietly Logan handed her a pen and glowed on the inside when she gave him a gracious smile.

Writing down the number Veronica couldn't stop her jaw from dropping when she recognized it almost instantly.

"_Leo, are you sure that's the number?"_

"_Yep it's definitely it! Why do you recognize it?" enquired Leo_

"_Something like that. Thanks Leo you're a real prince, I have to go."_

Closing the notebook Veronica stared blankly at the flaw a frown on her face. Looking up at Logan she realized how truly messed up her life was and that was when she ran!

------------------------------------------------------

When Veronica got home she was shocked to see Meg Manning dressed as Molly Ringwald straight out of Pretty In Pink. 

"Well Andie, I now know who your Duckie is. Or should I say Blane?" said Veronica a smirk crossing her face.

"It's ok Veronica; I don't really want to know anymore. Truth is, I'm not sure I wanna go out with Caz. And Martin's nice but not… I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Meg I really think you're gonna like what I have to tell you."

"Don't worry about it Veronica, I don't care anymore. Besides I'll probably find out at the dance anyway."

"You're still going?" said Veronica a little skeptically.

"Yes," said Meg simply, "and I'm taking you."

-------------------------------

An hour later Veronica was standing in front of her mirror looking very HOT in her Madonna outfit.

"Oh my god, I look like Manilla Whore Barbie." Veronica looked herself up and down in the mirror, humiliated that Meg was making her do this.

Veronica really didn't want to run into Logan at the dance, or see Meg and Duncan together for that matter. But looking at her sweet faced friend, who reminded her so much of the old Veronica, Veronica Mars couldn't say no.

Looking at the corsage on the table Veronica smiled, making her decision. As they headed out to the door, Veronica stuffed the corsage in her bag and followed Meg out.

Next Chapter takes place at the dance! Hope you all liked the latest and greatest! REVIEW!!!!


	5. Dance With Me

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: Although the fic contains no curse words, some are implied or censored out!

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

AN: A lot of the lines are taken out of Ruskie Business!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! This chapter does contain a flashback, please note that I changed the timing of some events to suit the story and also cause my memory is a little fuzzy lol. Sorry for the wait!

-------------------------------------------------

Veronica and Meg stood gaping at the entrance of the dance. Veronica felt weird being there with Meg. It took her back to a time when Lilly was alive, and life didn't seem so pointless.

"Wow, eighties fashion," said Meg as she looked at the crowd of dancing couples. "Grody to the max."

"Don't spaz," quipped Veronica as she too examined the dancing crowd.

Noticing the wistful expression on her friend's face Veronica smiled and reached into her bag pulling out the corsage and slipping it onto Meg's dainty wrist.

Shooting Veronica a quizzical glance Meg tilts her head to the side clearly confused, "What are you doing?"

"You'll thank me later," smiled Veronica as she turned to leave.

"You can't leave now; you'll miss your surprise," said Meg in an attempt to stop her short friend from departing.

"I'll live." Veronica motioned behind Meg a sad smile crossing her face as once more she turned to leave.

As she walked away Veronica missed the longing glance that Duncan sent her way before smiling down at Meg.

-------------------------

**2 hours earlier **

Logan Echolls sat in his pool house contemplating his life. It seemed to him that no matter what he did his life would always be sht. He'd lost so much Lilly, his mother and now Veronica.

Although he has lost Veronica a long time ago.

**Flashback-**

_Veronica stood in the doorway of Logan's room, tears streaming down her face. It had been 2 weeks since Lilly's funeral and a day since Shelly Pomroy's party. The girl that stood there looking at him was broken and Logan had no idea what he could do to change that._

"_Get out of my room Veronica." _

_He wouldn't look at her, it would only make it harder to see the damaged girl that she'd become._

"_Please Logan, don't do this." Pleaded Veronica, strands of her long her sticking to her face. "I'm sorry. Please Logan, forgive me please. I need you."_

_Laughing harshly Logan looked up at her, "Sure you do Ronnie. Where were you when the Kane's were being put through hell? Where were you when my heart was broken?"_

"_Please Logan! I LOVE YOU!!!!" cried Veronica in one last desperate attempt._

"_I DON'T CARE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD VERONICA! I WISH YOU WERE GONE! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"_

_That was the last time Logan ever got to see the old Veronica. When he spotted her in the mall the next day her beautiful golden locks were gone as was the sweet tempered good natured Veronica. He'd done that too her. He'd destroyed her but he vowed to himself that he would see that vunerable, innocent girl again if it cost him his life._

**End Flashback**

God her face when he pulled out of the kiss! She was so lost and confused. It wasn't until then that Logan realized how much he had hurt her. He loved the old Veronica he really did, but the new Veronica was something else entirely. She was fire, and ice; sweet and bitter; the girl he once loved and the one he did now; she was his everything, his life, his heart his home and she'd never feel the same. It was with this thought that Logan guzzled down a bottle of Jack and headed towards the dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat alone in a darkened classroom, at the dance, crying. And while she sat there she couldn't help but think that this was one of the biggest clichés of all.

Dances used to be so fun. Lilly would prance around and laugh and sing, Logan would cause an uproar while Duncan and her would sit there quietly laughing. It was at the dance Veronica received her first kiss, had her first dance and first realized she was in love with Logan Echolls.

-------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

_Veronica, Lilly and Duncan stood at the edge of school's auditorium laughing as Logan took the microphone off of Vice Principal Clemmons._

"_Wow Dude, who died and made you boring?" said Logan as the student body continued to laugh._

_They'd been in high school for only 2 weeks and the Fab Four had managed to carry their close relationship over from Junior High._

_Lilly smirked at Veronica and Duncan as her younger brother took her best friends hand, but couldn't help but notice the blush that crept up her neck as Logan winked at her from on stage. And that was when Lilly decided that maybe Veronica belonged with someone who wasn't her little brother._

"_I have a fabulous idea. Veronica Mars I dare you to kiss the next guy you dance with," said Lilly as mischievous smirk made its way onto her lips._

_Glancing nervously at Duncan Veronica nodded._

_Flicking her hair as she turned Lilly Kane pranced across the stage and grabbed the microphone from Logan whispering into his ear before turning to the crowd._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I the fabulous Lilly Kane have an idea. It's time to play a little game. All the guys in the room have to ask a girl to dance but she can't be your girlfriend. Have fun!" laughing at the shocked look on Veronica's face Lilly took her spot to get a better view of the show._

_Walking up to Veronica, Logan smirked as he held out his hand to the tiny blonde._

"_Hey Ronnie, may I have this dance?" said Logan smirking as he already knew the answer._

_Looking at Duncan Veronica gave him an apologetic smile before taking Logan's hand and following him out to the dance floor._

_Placing her arms around his neck Veronica laughed as Logan waggled his eyebrows at her, sliding his arms around her waist._

"_Well Miss Mars, this is cozy," said Logan as he brushed away stray strand of hair from hair face._

_Veronica smiled as a slow song came on and continued to joke with Logan before glancing at Lilly who nodded. As the song came to an end, Veronica leaned into Logan before placing a tender kiss on his lips which slowly became more. Pulling apart Logan smirked at the girl in front of him._

"_Wow Ronnie, that was hot!" joked a breathless Logan, looking down at Veronica who was beaming._

Veronica and Logan had done their best to ignore that kiss, neither one revealing their true feelings. It was strange that they had both been very much in love without either one knowing it. No one except Lilly Kane. Veronica loved Duncan as well, she always would but while some part of her cherished the precious time they had together she often wondered what would have happened if it was Logan that she had dated. Would they still be together or would he have left her broken and alone, just as Duncan had?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the tears finally stopped Veronica decided it was time to leave. As she exited the classroom Veronica ran into a very dapper Leo, who beamed as he noticed her. Before he could say anything Veronica heard a loud crash coming from the auditorium, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Racing into the centre of the dance Veronica's heart sank as she spotted a very drunk Logan up on stage.

"Come on everyone. Let's wang chung tonight. What, everybody wang chung tonight. Wang chung or I'll kick your ass. Everybody!"

Sighing Veronica exchanged a significant look with Duncan as the pair nodded and headed towards their drunken friend.

Muttering to herself Veronica joined Duncan on stage.

"Ah old times," said Veronica, smiling slightly.

Grabbing his best friends arm Duncan tried to steer him off stage.

"Get your hands off me man!"

Sighing Veronica tried to help Duncan placing her hand on Logan's arm.

"Logan, how bout we get you home huh?"

Looking at Veronica Logan beamed and stroked the beautiful blondes face.

"Ah Ronnie you always take care of me. I love you, so much," said Logan sighing sadly.

Smiling to herself Veronica nodded.

"I love you too Logan, now how about you let me and Duncan take you home?"

--------------------------------------------

It was five minutes before Logan was finally in the car park and away from the public eye. Unfortunately for Duncan, Logan didn't seem particularly happy with his best friend.

"What's happened to you man? You used to be so cool. Now you're just another asshole," said Logan cackling to himself. "Duncan I have something to tell you. I'm in love with Veronica. I've always been in love with Veronica. She's so great. And you didn't deserve her."

Trailing slowly behind Veronica managed to catch snippets of the men's conversation. Smiling to herself Veronica realized that maybe there was some hope after all.

As Veronica caught up to the two guys ahead of her Duncan pushed Logan to the ground. A furious look crossing his face as he stared down at the man on the ground.

Not even attempting to pick himself up Logan sat on the floor giggling.

Rushing forward Veronica kneeled next to Logan grabbing him under the arms and attempting to draw him to his feet. Looking angrily at Duncan Veronica urged him to help.

"Duncan what's your problem? He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's saying."

"No Veronica! You know as well as I do that when he's drunk he knows exactly what he's saying!!!'' screamed Duncan as he stormed off fuming.

"Wait Duncan, you need to help Duncan." Cried Veronica at Duncan's retreating form.

Spinning around Duncan had fire in his eyes.

"Help you own goddamn fiancé Veronica!!!!" and with that he was gone.

Looking down at Logan, Veronica sighed as he looked up at her questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?" enquired Logan.

Shaking her head and smiling Veronica continued in her efforts to aid Logan.

"Of course not," she grinned as she led him to the LaBaron, "Come on Logan," she said ushering into her car.

----------------------------------------

Veronica led a giggling Logan slowly into her apartment cursing the invention of stairs. Closing the apartment door behind her Veronica steered Logan towards the couch as she headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Moving back towards Logan Veronica noticed a note from her dad sitting on the counter.

_Hey sweetie,_

_Big case. Gone for a week. Don't start the wedding without me. Call you later._

_Dad_

Sighing Veronica placed the bottle of water on the coffee table in front of Logan, who looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I miss you, Ronnie," said Logan sadly as he leaned in closer towards her. "I miss you so much it hurts. I love you Veronica. I'm so sorry. But I love you and I want to be with you."

Leaning in towards her Logan went to lay a kiss against the tiny blonde's lips. Stopping him just short Veronica sighed as she looked up at Logan's disappointed face.

"Why don't we try this when you're sober?" as she moved out from underneath Logan's arms. "I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay here tonight if you want." Veronica offered as she headed towards her room.

"Night Ronnie," said Logan as he stared at Veronica's retreating form.

Smiling Veronica turned to face Logan.

"Goodnight Logan." Walking over to the couch Veronica placed a chaste kiss on Logan's cheek before heading back to her room once more.

Sorry it took me so long to update guys! One of my auntie's was admitted into hospital and I've been helping my uncle with their kids.


	6. Aftermath

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: This chapter may have some offensive words! I'm really sorry 

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Mar's residence**

Veronica was pulled out of her dreams by the muffled sound of whimpering. Sighing heavily Veronica climbed out of bed and headed towards the hall patting Back-up on the head as she exited her room. Moving slowly toward the couch Veronica smiled slightly as she unveiled the source of the noise. There whimpering quietly in his sleep was Logan Echolls, pain evident on his face.

Shaking him gently, Veronica attempted to wake an increasingly distraught Logan. Kneeling before the couch, Veronica kissed him gently on the cheek before cupping the side of his face in her hand.

"Logan. Logan it's Veronica, it's just a dream. It's gonna be okay. I promise. Logan wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes, Logan tried to clear his head as he looked up at Veronica staring down at him cautiously.

"Ronniekins?"

"Hey Logy bear," said Veronica smiling at the use of their old nicknames.

A tear sliding down his face, Logan crawled into Veronica's arms where he sobbed helplessly for over an hour.

Whispering into his hair Veronica did her best to comfort the boy she had loved for so long. He wasn't a boy anymore, just as she wasn't a girl. Lilly's death had changed them both whether for the worse or not, it didn't matter. It was done and here they were.

As the crying subsided Veronica looked down at Logan as his lips once again met hers. As the kiss became more passionate Veronica was suddenly very aware of the fact that Logan was pantless. Blushing Veronica Looked up at Logan whose face was now above her own, one hand stroking the side of her face.

"Logan, what are we doing?" asked Veronica, staring into his sorrowful eyes.

"Moving on," he said simply, leaning in for another kiss.

"But you hate me," replied Veronica regret filling her own eyes.

"Come on Ronnie, you and I both know that's not true."

Raising an eyebrow, Veronica looked up at Logan a 'yeah right' expression plain on her face.

"I love you Veronica Mars, I love you and I let you down and I'm sorry. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go…"

Giggling Veronica looked up at Logan and offered him a chaste kiss. Still looking down at her Logan ran a gentle hand down the side of her face, causing her to shiver.

"I'm so, so sorry Veronica. You have to believe me. I love you and I'm sorry. I've already lost Lilly and…….my… mom and I don't think I could lose you too," said Logan silent tears sliding down his face for the women he had loved and lost.

Taking him into her arms Veronica rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere."

------------------------------------------

**Mar's Residence- Saturday Morning**

Veronica woke up the next morning on her couch, a very muscular set of arms engulfing her. Smiling to herself Veronica recalled the previous night, as she made her way to the kitchen.

**Flashback:**

_Logan was still emotional about the loss of his mother, so Veronica had agreed to stay with him until he fell asleep. Climbing onto the couch Veronica positioned herself in front of her new boyfriend, back to him. Smiling contentedly Logan slid an arm across Veronica's waist and waited for her to fall asleep before finally closing his eyes once more. Afraid that when he woke up it would all be a dream and his Ronnie would still hate him. At this thought Logan snuggled closer into the tiny blonde before letting slumber consume him._

**End Flashback**

Eyes still closed Logan felt around on the couch, noting the absence of a certain blonde private detective. Opening his eyes he grinned as she loomed over him an orange juice in one hand and an aspirin in the other. Handing the items to Logan, Veronica sat on the couch next to him.

After having consumed the offered items, Logan turned to Veronica a mischievous look on his face.

"So Ronnie what can I do for you today?" he asked smirking.

"Well," said Veronica glancing at a very pants less Logan and returning his smirk, "First I want you…" she said with a finger on his chest for emphasis "To get some pants on I'm gonna go an get changed."

Laughing hard, Veronica made her way to her room where she pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top before changing.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Veronica sighed and exited her room. Opening her bedroom door Veronica was surprised to see a fully clothed Logan Echolls leaning on her door frame.

Risking a chaste kiss Logan leaned down as his lips met Veronica's. Resting his forehead against hers Logan smiled happily to himself. The woman he had loved, had always loved, was finally his; his to touch, to hold, to kiss, just his. And although Logan knew Duncan's reaction would not be a pleasant one he finally found that he didn't care. _To hell with consequences. _

----------------------------------

**Echoll's Mansion- Sunday **

Veronica stood outside the Echoll's mansion, hand in hand with Logan. The pair had spent all Saturday together and agreed to have dinner with Aaron on Sunday night. Looking at Logan she smiled nervously as the made their way up the driveway.

Stopping abruptly, Veronica turned to Logan who had an amused expression on his face.

"What if he thinks we're engaged?" said Veronica turning to her boyfriend.

The couple had already become used to the rumors about impending nuptials as many of their classmates had asked them upon arriving at the mall. Logan of course was no help, as he pranced around telling everyone how wonderful his 'future wife' was.

Logan who was now smirking leaned down to kiss Veronica atop her head.

"Well that should make for an interesting dinner."

------------------------------------

**Neptune High- Monday**

Steeling herself, Veronica climbed out of the yellow monstrosity, more commonly known as Logan's Xterra.

Smiling Logan took Veronica's hand in his and practically dragged her out into the quad. Walking over to a group of gossiping 09ers Logan smirked at them before standing on top of one the table much to Veronica's dismay.

Logan had always commanded attention and today was no different. Standing on the 09er table Logan cleared his throat and immediately all eyes were on him.

"Well boys and girls now that I've got your attention. I just want you all to know that most of you are shallow, vapid whores, and I hope you all evaporate, namely you Madison," said Logan sending a glare towards the 09er queen. "And although many of you have spent the last year making one of the only decent people in this school miserable, I am willing to forgive you, provided that you're nice to Veronica."

As the sound of angry grunts went around Logan once again glared and returned to her speech.

"You guys are even lucky to be in her presence. She's 500 times better than all of you combined and she has worked her ass off for you people. If you don't like Veronica then you people are dead to me, and I never want to see you again. You either be nice to the 'future Mrs. Echolls', or you say goodbye to the current Mr. Echolls."

Jumping of the table Logan made his way to a fuming Veronica before kissing her passionately in front of entire student body.

Angrily breaking the kiss Veronica dragged Logan inside before forcing her into the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell was that? Now everyone's gonna think that we're engaged!" said Veronica furiously waving her arms about.

Smirking at the tiny blonde Logan leaned against one of the stalls.

"Let them think what they want Veronica. I love you and I'm always going to love you so let them think that that's exactly what I'm going to do. Because one day I plan on marrying you Veronica Mars. And besides it's more fun this way. Plus Aaron already thinks we're engaged."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica gave Logan a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the bathroom, Logan in tow.

----------------------------

Veronica walked into her second period journalism class and took an offered seat between Logan and Duncan, who had yet to say a word to the couple since the dance.

As the class separated into groups to discuss 'upcoming articles' Logan beamed at Veronica and pulled his chair to face her, conveniently blocking Duncan out.

"Well Sugarpuss, I guess our next article can be a heartwarming tale about how you're lucky to have me in your life and couldn't picture your life without me."

Laughing Veronica rolled her eyes at him.

"Gee honeybun, it's tempting but I think I want to work on an article where I don't have to lie through my teeth," Veronica smiled sweetly.

--------------------------

Veronica made her way to the quad by herself determined to find Wallace before Logan decided to make an appearance. Spotting him sitting at their table Veronica made her way across the quad and sat across from her friend, unaware of the fact that Logan was now watching her happily.

"Hey Wallace," said Veronica stealing a chip from his tray, "So I was thinking super cool movie marathon, my house, tonight. Dad's out of town for the rest of the week and I felt like some quality BFF time."

Smiling Wallace nodded his head.

"Sounds cool super fly! You sure not just doing it to make up for ditching for you new boy toy?" enquired Wallace still somewhat offended.

"No way my brother. And if you're not convinced I'll even make you some baked goods."

"Snicker doodles?"

Laughing Veronica nodded.

_It was refreshing to see her laugh like that, unrestrained. Some of the old Veronica peaking through. Of course Id caught glimpses of it over the weekend seeing Veronica with her new BFF made me realize that maybe life without Lilly Kane wasn't bad after all. This Wallace guy seemed cool and anyone who could make Veronica that happy was okay in my books._

Making his way over to the laughing duo Logan slid next to Veronica exchanging a chaste kiss.

"Hello sweetums, miss me?" said Logan smirking.

"How can I when you never leave honey?" replied Veronica, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Noting the way the couple acted around each other Wallace decided to give Logan Echolls another chance. He also made a personal note that if Logan ever hurt the happy blonde across from him, he'd hunt him down and kill him slowly. Smiling at this thought Wallace offered Logan a smile.

"Hey man, Logan right?" asked Wallace. As if every student at Neptune High didn't already know his name.

Smiling Logan nodded at him.

"Hey, Wallace," said Logan relieved.

Lunch went on quit pleasantly with Logan and Wallace hitting it off immediately, both enjoying the other's jokes about a certain blonde private eye.

As the bell signaled the end of lunch Veronica turned to Logan a smirk set in place.

"Be a man and walk me to my locker?" she asked a cheeky look pasted on her features.

"Yes m'am," said Logan topping a fake hat in his girlfriend's direction.

Laughing Veronica stood up and left with Logan, happy that her life was finally making sense.

----------------------------------

Duncan Kane had watched on all lunch from the 09er table as Logan and Veronica exchanged playful banter, held hands and laughed along with Veronica's friend. Fuming Duncan made his way to his locker, a continuous montage of memories flooding him. Veronica holding HIS hand, laughing at HIS jokes, fighting tears as he ignored her. This was his fault. He'd broken up with her and now she had moved on to second best. He wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't watch on as the woman he loved fell in love with someone else. Praying it wasn't too late Duncan Kane set off to find Veronica and tell her the truth about why he really broke up with her. Not even sparing a thought for the girl he'd left sitting alone at the 09er table staring after her secret admirer turned boyfriend. No, Duncan Kane didn't spare a though for Meg Manning as he sped off to find another blonde.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Please note that I changed some of the details to suit the story and also cause my memory is a little fuzzy lol. I took a line from Season 3 I know it's out of context but I think it still works. Remember to review and please feel free to suggest things. I am officially out of ideas as of next chapter! So if you want more story give me some suggestions!


	7. Making Up and Breaking Up

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: This chapter may have some offensive words! I'm really sorry 

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump.

Due to popular demand this chapter will feature the dinner with Aaron.

A/N: Thanks to Red Devil for her support, and the contributions she made to this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Flashback: Echoll's Mansion**

_Veronica and Logan walked into the Echoll's foyer, Logan's hand grasped firmly in her own. Sighing Veronica looked up as Aaron Echolls makes his way down the stairs._

"_Hello Veronica," he says shaking my hand and smiling._

"_Hello Mr. Echolls," said Veronica returning his smile._

"_Please call me Aaron."_

_Nodding Veronica repeated his name before Logan dragged her up towards his bedroom._

"_Come on bobcat, I've got something for you," he said waggling his eyebrows at her._

"_Oh sweetie, how you dote on me."_

"_Nothing's too good for me girl," he said as he mock saluted Aaron._

_**30 minutes later:**_

_Veronica and Logan were outstretched on Logan's bed silently staring up at the ceiling. Logan had his arms wrapped protectively around Veronica's frame as she looked at him and smiled._

"_What?" asked Logan suddenly perplexed._

_Smiling Veronica kissed him on the cheek rolling onto her stomach, an arm on either side of Logan._

"_I love you Logan Echolls."_

_Placing a hand on either side of her face, Logan pulled Veronica's lips down towards his own, placing a tender kiss on her soft lips._

"_I love you too Veronica. I've loved you ever since you were twelve and running around in that sexy soccer outfit of yours. I loved you when you blushed at everything me or Lilly would say and I love you even more now then I ever have. And I'll love you tomorrow, even more than I do now. I LOVE you Veronica Mars, forever and always." _

_A silent tear sliding down her cheek, Veronica kissed Logan, as if she could consume his from mouth down. Cherishing, every taste, every touch, everything._

_Having witnessed the whole exchange Aaron Echolls quietly knocked on his son's door._

"_Dinner's ready, if you guys wanna come downstairs," Aaron offered leaving the room._

_LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe_

_Veronica sat staring at her plate awkwardly as Aaron Echolls, Hollywood A-lister attempted to make small talk._

"_So Veronica how's school?" asked Aaron just as Veronica finished her last bit of spaghetti bolognaise._

_Before Veronica could answer Logan piped up._

"_Veronica's brilliant at school. Did you know she's one of the forerunners for the Lilly Kane scholarship?" looking over at Veronica Logan smirked as she muttered 'it's nothing really', "Now Ronniekins don't be modest."_

_As the young couple laughed together Aaron decided it was now or never._

"_Well Veronica I must admit, I'm glad to see you back in Logan's life. I know he won't admit it but I know he missed you and I think you're exactly what he needed. Sometimes when tragedy strikes the only thing we can do is to move on with our lives and I'm glad my son decided to move on with you. I must admit I was a little shocked when I picked up the tabloids yesterday but I want you to know that you have my blessing and I'm more then happy to pay for the wedding."_

_Mouth aghast Veronica attempted to correct Logan's father before she was once again interrupted by Logan._

"_Gee Dad that's really generous. We'd love to stay but Veronica and I have important stuff to do. I mean weddings are a lot of hard work."_

_Before Veronica had the chance to castrate her Logan for his idiotic behavior she was being dragged out the door._

"_Come on sweetie, don't want your dad to kill me before we even have the chance to get married," said Logan just loud enough for his infamous father to hear._

--------------------------------------

Duncan spotted Veronica leaning against Logan's locker smiling as the latter leaned down and kissed her. Veronica bowed her head coyly as Logan pressed his lips to her to the crook of her neck. Blushing slightly Veronica grabbed an "Out Of Order" sign out of her bag, leading him towards the girl's bathroom. Looking around anxiously Veronica placed the sign on the door and pushed Logan through the door.

As Veronica entered the bathroom, two strong arms pushed her against the wall as Logan's lips attacked her own. Smiling Veronica pulled Logan closer to her as Veronica's legs encircled his waist. Wrapping his arms around her legs Logan lowered Veronica onto a basin, as she used her legs to pull him closer once more.

Angrily wrenching open the door to the girl's bathroom, Duncan Kane stood rooted to the spot staring at the scene before him. Fuming Duncan approached the kissing couple anger radiate from his being.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Duncan bellowed, his voice reverberating throughout the bathroom.

Racing toward Logan, Duncan pulled his friend away from Veronica, slamming him into a wall in the process, as his fist collided with the side of Logan's face.

Ducking under the Kane's next punch Logan shot a look at Veronica's panic stricken face, warning her with his eyes to stay away. Duncan struck again this time getting Logan square in the stomach with a sickening thud. Grunting in pain Logan shielded his head as Duncan threw him into yet another wall before pushing him to ground with a loud thud.

Looming aggressively over Logan, Duncan focused a years worth of anger and grief at his former best friend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOGAN?!" asked Duncan, his jaw tightening as a slight tremor ran through his body.

"Well I was making out with Veronica up until a few seconds ago. What's your problem DK?" asked Logan an edge of anger beginning to creep into his voice as he picked himself up off of the floor, realizing that the physical attack was probably over.

"What's…. what's my problem?! WHAT THE FCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH VERONICA, LOGAN?" bellowed Duncan as he fought to control himself.

"Gee Duncan I thought we just covered this," smirked Logan.

Angrily Duncan took another threatening step towards his 'best' friend and the love of his life, his knuckles turning white from the effort of not punching Logan.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AFTER VERONICA! I TRUSTED YOU MAN AND YOU BETRAYED ME. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! VERONICA'S MINE LOGAN! MINE!!!"

Growing tired and angry at Duncan's angry comments Veronica jumped down from the basin and stepped around Logan in an attempt to address Duncan. Body trembling with fear, relief washed through the tiny blonde as Logan placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, as he realized that this was something Veronica needed to do.

"I'm your's? Excuse me Duncan but the last time I checked I didn't belong to anyone least of all you. You left me remember? You left me friendless and alone Duncan! You humiliated me! And now you expect me to take you back!? That's so not gonna happen. You left me without giving me a reason or even bothering to tell me. I thought I'd never get over it but I did! I LOVE Logan! Please Duncan, just leave it alone," said fighting the tears that were soon to come.

Turning to walk away Veronica was stopped as Duncan's voice followed her.

"Please Veronica, I LOVE YOU!" cried Duncan frustrated and angry.

"I said leave it Duncan," said Veronica forcefully as she continued to walk away, before something stopped her. Veronica Mars wanted answer and now was the time to get them Veronica thought as she turned to face Duncan once more.

"If you loved me so much why did you walk away? Why did you leave me friendless and alone? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY?" screamed Veronica, as her pent up emotions and unanswered questions came bubbling to the surface. An expression of steely resolve firmly planted on her face.

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU VERONICA!!! If I stayed with you, you would have ended up dead," cried Duncan, as he fought hard to gain control of his emotions sinking to the floor.

Logan's jaw dropped as Duncan's words rung through his head, _dead?_ Seeing Veronica who was now in tears, Logan took another step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder's, holding her against him and kissing her hair gently.

"Dead?" said Veronica, voice small as a steady flow of tears streamed from her eyes.

Looking up at the woman he loved and the tears in his eyes Duncan calmed instantly, as he saw the fear and hurt behind her eyes. Realizing he had said too much Duncan looked around eyes wide as he checked to see if anyone had heard his little outburst. Seeing that no one had and realizing Veronica was no longer going to walk away he started compose himself as he picked himself up off of the floor. He was surprised when Logan's hand reached out to him and helped him up the rest of the way.

"I couldn't stay with you not after…. I got some photos Veronica, you had a target on your head and whoever sent them said I had to stay away from you or they'd kill you. I shouldn't have believed it but I just… I loved you so much. I didn't want you getting hurt. I wanted to protect you. Please Veronica you have to believe me," said Duncan falling to the ground, shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently.

Breaking away from Logan's arms, Veronica put her arms around Duncan, rubbing soothing circles on his back. All her previous anger at her ex boyfriend has disappeared and was now replaced with empathy.

Logan tensed as he let Veronica slide away from his grasp. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, let her go. Logan fought the urge to call her back to him as she comforted a now sobbing Duncan Kane.

"It's okay Duncan I believe you. I really do," said Veronica crying along with her one time true love.

Logan's heart sank as his stomach dropped to the floor, fighting for his breath as he tried not to give into the sudden grief that tried to overwhelm him.

"I believe you Duncan, but it doesn't change anything. There was a time when I'd do anything just to hear you say you love me but that's not now. I'm sorry Duncan but I can't be with you. I moved on. I love Logan, I always have. I'm sorry Duncan but I can't, you're always going to be part of me. I've moved on and you should too," said the tiny blonde sadly, before kissing Duncan on the cheek and exiting the bathroom.

----------------------------------

Veronica sat in Logan's Xterra quietly contemplating her life, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She refused to cry, she'd been through too much to let this get to her. She needed to be strong and find out who had threatened her life and why. Looking up from her seat in the car Veronica forced a smile as Wallace and Logan both came striding towards her car.

_You know you're in trouble when both you're best friend and boyfriend come looking for you. Since when have Wallace and Logan been friends? Chill Veronica, be cool._

Opening the door Veronica smiled up at Logan nonchalantly as he approached her.

"Hey boyfriend. Mind if I take your car for a spin?" asked Veronica swinging his key ring around her finger and attempting to ignore the worried look on both men's faces.

Sighing Logan nodded as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Veronica followed Logan's progress well aware of the fact that this would probably be the only time she'd ever get to drive the big bird.

Starting the engine Veronica turned to face Wallace who was still in awe.

"Coming?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but if I get busted I'm blaming you," mumbled Wallace sliding into the back.

Pulling out of the parking lot the threesome of teens once again failed to notice the photographer lurking behind a parked car.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	8. A Day At The Beach

Title: Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of the wonderful strike of brilliance that is Veronica Mars and its associated characters. All the credit goes to the genius that is Rob Thomas.

Warning: This chapter may have some offensive words! I'm really sorry :(

Story: Set in an alternate version of Ruskie Business. Also Duncan never found out that Veronica might be his sister. Story picks up from where Logan views the footage of his mom's jump. **New!** Logan did not bring or supply drugs for Shelly's party!

A/N: To clear things up the photographer at the end of the last chapter was not Veronica's 'mystery stalker' he was just a member of the paparazzi. Sorry to anyone who may have gotten confused. This is still on the Monday!

This is a fluff chapter! Some people didn't like the angst so hopefully this will make up for it!

------------------------------------------------

Veronica lay on Dog Beach watching on as Logan rode atop a surfboard he had waiting in his car. Looking up Veronica smiled slightly as Wallace came and took a seat next to her.

"Hey V, how you feeling?" he asked concern evident in his tone.

"I'd be doing a lot better if people stopped asking me," snapped the petite blonde, starting to get somewhat frustrated at the guys' attempts to get her to open up.

"I know I said I don't like the guy but Logan cares about you V. We just want you to be okay. Besides no-one else can get me in trouble like you do," smiled Wallace.

Laughing Veronica shrugged her shoulders feigning pride.

"What can I say? Trouble is my middle name. Trouble and chastity but if you listen to the rumors I should probably have dropped that name already."

Raising her head Veronica smiled as Logan loomed over her.

"Hey baby, miss me?" he smirked.

Placing a finger to her chin Veronica pretended to be deep in thought before she finally replied.

"Well, I did but then this cute guy came up to me and I completely forgot about you. What can I say Wallace and I are in love?" smirked Veronica swinging an arm around the guy in question.

"Whoa V, I thought I told you to leave me out of this," said Wallace trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's ok Wally, we don't have to hide our love anymore," said Veronica grasping a hand to heart in true dramatic style.

Laughing heartily Logan collapsed onto the sand next to Veronica, leaning over as he planted a kiss on her lips. Smiling Veronica returned the kiss quickly before returning her gaze to Wallace.

Wrapping an arm around either guy Veronica beamed as she rested her head on Wallace's shoulder. It was true Veronica loved Logan but she couldn't help but worry about her BFF. Wallace had been there for her when no-one else was and the last thing she wanted to do was exclude him.

"So where are my two favorite guys taking me?" asked Veronica smirking.

Logan smiled knowingly. He realized that his relationship with Veronica had started to take up more and more of her time. He owed a lot to Wallace he'd been there for Veronica when he hadn't been. He'd saved her, and he didn't even know it. He didn't want Veronica to lose that.

"Yeah Wally, where are you taking us today?" enquired Logan, a smirk firmly planted across his lips.

Looking at the couple to his left, Wallace couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the identical smirks on the pair's faces. _I wonder if they notice it. Nah! _

"Why are you both looking at me? Pretty boy here is the one with the money," replied Wallace motioning towards Logan.

"You know you keep making statements and I'll only think you like me for my money," quipped Logan.

"Don't be silly," retorted Veronica, "I'm with you coz you're pretty, the second you're looks fade then I start asking for cash."

Chuckling quietly to himself, Logan rose from his place in the sand and pulled the laughing friends to their feet.

"Well come on girlfriend of mine, I'm taking you and your bitch out for lunch," chirped Logan heading towards his car.

--------------------------------------------

Veronica Mars sat at what had always been 'their' table way back when the Fab Four was in full force. Memories consuming her as she recalled all the days her Lilly, Logan and Duncan had spent here instead of attending school. It wasn't the same as it used to be. There was no Lilly to laugh with, or crack inappropriate jokes, and Duncan was all but dead to them but as she sat there nestled next to Logan and laughing with Wallace Veronica couldn't help but think that maybe it didn't matter so much. That maybe, just maybe everything would be okay now. She loved Lilly, they were BFFs, death couldn't change that, but there was no rule stating that she couldn't have more than one. The tiny blonde was pulled from her thoughts as Logan squeezed her hand ever so slightly. It was clear to her that her trip down memory lane hadn't gone unnoticed. And as she looked at the expression on her boyfriends face Veronica knew with absolute certainty that she wasn't the only one who had been reminiscing.

"Logan, Veronica, how are you two?" asked a perky red-haired waitress who had worked here for a couple of years now.

"Hey Chelsea, we're good. How are you?" asked Veronica glad to see their old acquaintance.

"I'm great. I'm manager now," she smiled before her tone became more serious, "I was sorry to hear about Lilly. You guys must miss her. But here you are. And you're dating now?!"

"Well that's what I hear," replied Logan sarcastically.

"And apparently you still haven't lost your sense of humor," laughed the waitress, "What can I get you three?"

Wallace who had been watching the exchange with a certain amount of bemusement sat up as he was finally included in the conversation.

Veronica who had noticed this decided to make the introduction.

"Oh Chelsea, this is Wallace. Wallace, Chelsea. Wally here is totally my BFF," beamed Veronica.

Laughing Chelsea shook Wallace's hand a flush of red flooding her cheeks.

"So guys what can I get ya?" she asked again, this time staring mainly at Wallace.

------------------------------

Veronica and Logan exited the restaurant together, waving at Wallace as he sat there continuing to flirt with Chelsea. Logan had an arm slung casually over Veronica's shoulders as she slid her arm around his waist. Beaming down at Veronica, Logan placed yet another kiss on her lips and they stepped out into the beautiful Californian sunshine. Both halted in their tracks as they were greeted by the flash of numerous cameras going off, each attempting to get a good shot of America's new 'it' couple. Smirking Logan tightened his hold on Veronica as he winked and waved playfully to the reporters.

"Hiya guys how are we all this fine day?" piped up Logan.

Horrified a very unwelcome thought slipped through her mind as she looked at Logan. _No, not even he would be that stupid…_

"Just out for a stroll with the Mrs," smirked Logan "Or soon to be Mrs. anyway."

_Then again._

Glaring daggers at her boyfriend Veronica made to go, but Logan's arm around her shoulder stopped her.

"Now, now sweetie these nice people are just trying to make a living. Smile and wave for the cameras." Holding his hand to his mouth, Logan created the illusion of privacy as he 'whispered' to the reporters, "She's camera shy. Now if you'll excuse us, we have things to do," practically skipping down the street Logan ushered a very agitated Veronica into his car.

"Now sweetie, before you get mad…" begun Logan.

"Why would I possibly be mad," spat Veronica, "Oh wait I know. You just humiliated me on national television. Now everyone's gonna think I'm engaged to 'Hollywood's very own bad boy'."

Grinning at Veronica, Logan pulled out of the lot before he finally replied.

"Well at least you won't get harassed by strange men anymore," he laughed, "And besides I'm gonna marry you one day anyway."

"Yes one day, way, WAY into the future. And if you wanna survive that long, pretending to be engaged? Not a great idea," snapped Veronica, getting angrier as she saw the grin spreading across Logan's face.

She hadn't denied it! She hadn't claimed that she wouldn't marry him someday in fact she had agreed. As Logan processed this bit of information he couldn't stop the grin that lit up his face.

As he pulled up in front of the Mars' apartment complex, he turned to Veronica grin still in place.

"I love you Veronica."

"Well if that isn't a sad attempt at trying to get into my apartment I don't know what is," said Veronica grinning as she leaned across the car and planted a kiss on his lips, "So Logan what do you say? Wanna come into my apartment?"

Smiling Logan returned the kiss before cupping the side of her face in his hand, leaning his forehead against her own.

"Sorry Ronnie, I have an appointment with my 'grief' counselor, Aaron's latest attempt at winning father of the year. As if he needs another ego boost. I'll drop by afterwards okay?" Logan did his best to reassure her as he saw the horrors of this morning fill her eyes once more.

Nodding silently, Veronica gave Logan a sad smile as she exited her car and stepped into the apartment.

----------------------------------

Wallace sat across the table from Chelsea smiling. The pair had really hit it off and Wallace had discovered that Chelsea was extremely intelligent and funny. She was actually the same age as them but she'd finished high school two years ahead of schedule. She was working at the restaurant in an attempt to make enough money to attend an Ivy League college. And as she sat across from him, her brilliant green eyes sparkling at him, his heart melted.

"So you're close with Veronica right?"

Wallace nodded.

"I'm glad you know. I mean Lilly and Veronica were like sisters, they did everything together and then Veronica started dating Duncan and Lilly dated Logan and they were the Fab Four. Everyone bowed down to them. Veronica sometimes seemed a little out of place, but they loved her and she loved them. And then Duncan broke up with her and Lilly died and she was never really the same again I guess. Although she always did kind of have a thing for Logan, and he was head over heels for her."

"What was Veronica like back then?" asked Wallace. He was eager to unravel the mystery that was Veronica Mars.

Thinking about it for a second Chelsea shifted in her seat before replying.

"She was really quiet. A lot of people wondered how she managed to get into their little group but I guess they all saw something in her that others didn't. She ALWAYS kept Lilly and Logan in line which was always a hard job but there was something about her. Just this tiny spark that made you think that maybe there was more to her than the perfect girl next door image."

"Wait, Veronica was the girl next door type?" asked Wallace, desperately trying to picture this Veronica without much luck.

"Yep, she was one of the sweetest girls I'd ever met. A lot like Meg Manning now, except the two of them were never friends. She always wanted to help and she was so naïve and fragile. I think Lilly, Logan and Duncan protected her from a lot of stuff."

"Yeah I guess," Wallace replied dejectedly.

Yes I know I said it was mostly fluff but what's a story without a little angst?


End file.
